


Detroit: Tomorrow’s Echo

by JadedBlade88



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Different Connor, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More couples in the future, Music, Romance, badassery, so much music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBlade88/pseuds/JadedBlade88
Summary: Obligatory zombie fic!Connor, but not the Connor we all know and love, has no memory of the world he lives in. All he can remember is the error message, trapped as he is. That is, until a woman frees him, singing all the while.Once again, humans are the bad guys here, and things couldn’t be worse for the androids. Follow Connor and Echo as they try to fix all of this, dealing with their own luggage as they go.





	1. Chapter 1

Error. Error. Critical Error. Report to nearest Cyberlife repair center. 

Connor had been reading that error for as long as he could remember. As far as he knew, that was all he’d ever seen. 

Eyes glazed but not really open, he could tell he was in a store of some type, dark, still, and dirty. Occasionally light came through windows in the front, which he assumed was day. 

Error. Error. Critical Error. Thirium 310 critically low. Leg component unable to connect. Thirium pump dangerously low. 

So Connor sat, unable to move, thanks to a few shelves on top of him, pinning his legs, and listened to the sound of blue blood slowly, so slowly, dripping out of him. 

Error. Error. Critical Error. Report to the nearest Cyberlife repair center. 

One day, just like the others, he made out the sound of thunder. And then the pouring sweep of rain. With it, came the soft sound of a bell, and the reluctant creak of a door opening. 

He listened intently, remembering that he should be on alert for something.

To his surprise, there was the sound of clapping, loud and rhythmic. The clapping stopped when nothing answered or appeared, and footsteps grew nearer. 

Shuffling, the sounds of searching, and then music. 

“Maybe I’m foolish, maybe I’m blind~” it was a young woman, with a beautiful, haunting singing voice. The sound rang around the room as she rummaged through it. “Thinking I can see through this, and see what’s behind. Got no way to prove it, so maybe I’m lying.” 

There was a pause as she moved something, giving a grunt of effort. “But I’m only human after all, I’m only human after all. Don’t put your blame on me. Don’t put your blame on me.” 

Human. That word made most of his systems light up. Protect. Keep safe. 

Error. Error. Critical Error. 

The woman moved closer, and shoved something that moved the weight on his legs. Though his voice had long since deactivated, a small groan of pain escaped him. 

The song cut off, and he heard her slowly creep closer. 

And there, at the end of the collapsed isle he was lying in, he saw her. The singing woman. 

His optics were in bad shape, so she was blurry, but there. Average height, slim build, with a large rifle of some type on her back. In both hands were a wicked type of blade, that she put back into holsters on her hips. Soft, very soft music floated out of the headphones in her ears. 

She approached, kneeling at his side, in a pool of Thirium. “Damn.” She cursed, patting him down carefully, pulling gently at his trapped legs. “Never seen a model like you. Give me a second buddy.” 

And then she was gone, out of his sight, humming softly. 

He didn’t want her to go. He didn’t want to be stuck here. One of his hands twitched, but she was gone. 

“Cause I’m only human, after all~ you’re only human after all. Don’t put the blame on me. Don’t put your blame on me.” She sounded as if she was behind him somewhere. 

There was another grunt, heavy and solid, and more weight began to move off him. “Some people got the real problems! Some people outta luck. Some people think I can solve them. Lord heavens above!” She was panting, song strained, and there was a heavy metal thud. 

She shuffled around some more, and the main shelf lying on him began to move. “I’m only human after all! I’m only human after all. Don’t put the blame on me. Don’t put the blame on me.” 

“Don’t ask my opinion. Don’t ask me to lie. And beg for forgiveness for making you cry.” She heaved, and it was off of him, finally. 

He still couldn’t move, too damaged, but some Thirium began to flow back into his good leg. 

“..making you cry.” She sang softly, voice heavy as she returned to his side. 

“Sorry about this.” She warned, before unbuttoning his shirt and opening a panel on his chest. 

He didn’t know what she was doing, but it seemed as if she knew what she was doing, picking carefully through him, singing softly. The skim of her nails, though gentle, was sharp, like claws. 

“Oh~ some people got the real problems. Some people outta luck. Some people think I can solve them~ lord heavens above. I’m only human, after all. I’m only human, after all. Don’t put the blame on me. Don’t put the blame on me.” She cursed softly again, brushing against his pump. 

“I’m only human, I make mistakes. I’m only human, that’s all it takes. To put the blame on me. Don’t put the blame on me.” 

She stood from him, and returned to what looked like her bag at the end of the Isle. As she moved, she danced a little, so at ease and human that Connor couldn’t help but stare. Her voice grew more melodic. 

“Cause I’m no prophet or messiah! You should go looking somewhere higher~~!” 

She returned to him, and gingerly yanked out his Thirium pump, filling it with a large bottle of blue blood. Replacing it quickly, she moved down to his leg, snapping it back into place and rolling it around. “Much better, handsome. I’d better go before your reboot process ends.” 

Seemingly pleased with herself, she redid his shirt, patted him gingerly on the shoulder, and stood. 

“I’m only human, I do what I can. I’m just a woman, I do what I can. Don’t put the blame on me. Don’t put your blame on me~~~” she sang, bag collected and headed for the door. His optics had slightly cleared, he knew she was leaving. 

“W-wait!” He cried, forcing his voice into use. It earned him two new error messages, a great deal of pain, and her muffled curse. 

But she stopped, pulled the headphones out of her ears, and returned to his side. 

“That’s the quickest reboot I’ve ever seen. How you feeling?” She asked, helping him sit up properly. 

“N-not fully functional yet.” 

She nodded understandingly, rubbing hard at his newly attached leg. It got the Thirium pumping better, and he blinked rapidly as systems finished repairing most of the damage. 

“W-who... are you?” He asked, unable to run her face through the database. She didn’t come up at all. 

“I’m E Gallagher. Friends call me Echo. Or they would, if I had any.” 

“E-echo.” Finally, his systems stopped breaking down. That damn error finally vanished, though not all of them. It would take a few days for him to self repair completely. Again, he ran E Gallagher and Echo Gallagher through all available databases, but nothing came up. This woman had no record. 

“My name is Connor. Model RK800. Thank you for your assistance.” 

“Well~ aren’t you the gentleman. No problem, pretty boy. But I’ve really got to get going.” Her head turned to the door, getting up quickly. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” 

She stared at him, with brilliant green eyes. On her feet, he could make out the massive sniper rifle on her back, the freckles on her face, the dark hair in a tight bun. 

“North. Here.” She dug in her bag, fishing out a piece of paper that she handed him with a sharp nailed hand. Written in neat but small print, where instructions. 

‘Travel down the southern highway, and when you hit Kentucky, look for the Silver Jewel. Tell them Echo sent you.’ 

When Connor glanced back up, the girl was gone, the bell chiming softly. 

“Wait!” He called for the third time, scrambling to his feet. They didn’t exactly respond, and he collapsed against a shelf, fumbling blindly for the door.

When he finally ripped it open, it was still raining softly outside, the street dark and empty. Late evening, his sensors supplied. Most of the buildings were destroyed, broken windows, crumbling walls, decaying roofs. The small supermarket he walked out of looked to be in the best condition. His memory held nothing of going in, or what happened before he was pinned. The first thing he remembered was that error message. 

And now that girl. 

Standing alone in the street, he caught movement on the other side. 

“Hello? E?” He tried, moving forward. The figure turned, in a forced, unnatural way, and started towards him with a heavy limp. Connor slowed, something telling him to freeze. 

And then a hand snagged his newly working knee, and he was down a small alley. 

Beside him, the owner of the hands, was E. 

“It’s Echo, stud. And keep it down! Don’t you remember what’s out there?” She hissed, headphones in her ears, and knives in her hands. 

“I... I don’t.” 

She cursed again, slipping a hand over his mouth as the figure stepped closer to them. 

It was a human. And by all his readings, he was dead. His heart was stopped, blood wasn’t pumping, some of his intestines were hanging from his torso. That, and he was missing his jaw, and most of his fingers. 

There were some small electrical pulses traveling from his brain throughout his body, no doubt the reason he was still moving. The man was groaning softly, searching with dull eyes the spot Connor had been. 

Echo, not E, was whispering very softly to him, ducked close to the wall. 

“I call them the dead. Not very original, but it’s what my dad called them. Can only kill them with a blow to the brain, they travel in packs, are more active at night, and will absolutely devour any humans they find.” 

“You’re human.” 

“A brilliant observation, pretty boy. Some high powered processors in that head.” She laughed, bumping him slightly. 

“I... I remember them. The collapse was 19 years ago.” 

She nodded, watching as the man walked away. “And I’m 20. You know how old you are?” 

“31 years, six months, seven days and 11 hours.” 

She blinked at him again, standing after scanning the street. “Young too. Well, I don’t know why you followed me, a corrupted memory hard drive is hardly a critical Error. Take the highway south.” 

“How did you know how to repair me?” 

She shrugged. “Been around androids since I was a kid. Been patching them up, here and there. You’re hardly the first.” 

That explained a lot. 

“Why are you alone?” 

She frowned at him. “Why are you?” 

“I don’t remember.” 

That eased her off, and she relaxed in place, putting her blades away. He noted that she was wearing dark jeans, tall black boots, and a red leather jacket with Stars and Stripes on it. There was a large grey scarf around her neck, one end over her shoulder like a cape. 

“It’s easier. Alone.” 

“Why are you traveling North?” 

She scoffed at him. “Listen, Connor, I’ve got to find someplace to sleep for the night. I can’t answer all these questions.” 

There was a tense silence between them, before she growled. 

“You can stay the night with me, run some updates and self diagnostics. Just stay quiet, and follow my lead.” She hissed. 

He nodded, showing that he was complying, and she sighed before moving into the street. 

The walk to her so called safe house was relatively short, into a small building and up three flights of stairs. As they walked, Echo sang softly, dancing in place to a song only she could hear, both blades in hand. 

He wondered for a moment if she sang to cope. Most humans had been greatly traumatized by the collapse, it would make sense. 

As they traveled up the three levels to the safe house, she went about putting cans over each couple steps, strung up like a tripwire. It’s purpose was obvious. Should the dead stumble into them, it would be loud enough to wake her. 

Inside the crumbling apartment that she called home for a time, she had a ladder that ran all the way to the ground. Smart. Another exit, should she need it. 

She gestured to a beat up little couch as she pulled a hot plate from her bag. 

“Thank you.” Connor said, sitting gingerly in the old furniture. 

“Go ahead and update, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You will wake me should you need assistance?” 

She rolled her eyes at his serious look, but nodded. “Sure thing, pretty boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was jerked awake exactly two hours, eleven minutes and twenty seven seconds later, by Echo’s hand on his shoulder. 

He blinked at her, showing that he was alert. 

“I’m ready to head to sleep, I was wondering if you had any questions.” She offered, looking tired. Connor took a single second to analyze her. 

Echo was tanned, with no doubt a lot of time in the sun, though it was late fall in Detroit. She had old scars over her arms, caused by outside variables, and one of her eyes had poorer vision than the other. She was slim but muscled, obviously knowing how to take care of herself, and just a little dirty. 

She had changed, during his processing, into a soft looking turtleneck sweater, and a pair of sweats, barefoot. Her hair was in a ponytail now, eyes still sharp. 

The sleeping bag she’d laid out on another couch was open, and her bag was within reach, sniper rifle and knives as well. 

Obviously, this wasn’t her first day. 

Connor nodded at her. “I have plenty of questions. Would you be willing to comply?” 

She nodded. “That’s what I said.” 

“Oh.” He processed. Earlier, she hadn’t wanted to answer. His recent updates and searches hadn’t given him many answers, and now he had more questions than before. “What happened to humans? Are they all like you?” 

She blinked, as if considering if that was an insult. Connor made note. 

“Most of the humans died, a year or two after the virus really broke out. There are towns, forts, strongholds scattered across the US, as far as I know.” 

“Do you have an approximation of how many there are?” 

“Humans?” 

He nodded, and she sat down on the sleeping bag, body turned towards him. “What kinda question is that? I’d say.... a few thousand? In America, at least.” 

“Thank you. And what about androids?” 

“Plenty of them left. The Dead don’t pay much mind to Androids, considering they can’t eat them.” Her eyes went hard. “I have seen a herd rip through them, when they’re in the way of a human though. They’ve set up towns across the states too. Been through plenty. Silver Jewel is one I send androids too, know most of them there.” 

“Approximation?” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’d guess... five or six thousand? A couple deviants started gathering them up when the humans really started to die out. Jericho heads most of their reclamation projects.” 

“Jericho.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, man named Markus runs them, he’s a nice guy. Ran with his group for a year or two before moving on.” 

“Is Jericho based out of the Silver Jewel?” 

“Sort of. Markus spends a lot of time there, with his girl, North. But they travel to other towns, some times. You should ask him that yourself, when you go.” 

Processing. She seemed to think he was still leaving. Connor took a moment to collect what he had learned, and what he knew. 

“What about Cyberlife? Most of their databases are down, all contact files corrupted.” 

“They’re long gone. A few scientists still around, considering Androids saved them, but the company is dead.” 

Something must have shown on his face, maybe his flickering yellow LED, and Echo frowned. 

“Oh, sorry. I suppose If you don’t remember anything, that was kinda like telling you you’d been fired. Don’t think about it that way~ Think of it like a long vacation. You’re free now.” 

“I am not a deviant. Freedom is something I do not need, nor want.” 

He was surprised when Echo let out a long suffering sign, dramatic, and sarcastic at the same time. 

“You’re not awake yet? Of course, out of all the androids, I pick the pretty boy model I’ve never heard of, that’s still asleep.” She complained, mostly to herself. He didn’t know what awake meant exactly, but he doubted she would explain. 

“I apologize. And I also remember that I have neglected to thank you for saving me, and performing the needed repairs. So. Thank you very much.” 

“Not a problem, don’t worry about it. I would have done the same for anyone.” She brushed him off, going about putting out the lantern she had pulled from her bag. “Any other questions?”

The room went dark, but Connor tracked her movement back to her sleeping bag. 

“Why are you alone?” 

She huffed at him. “I told you-“ 

“You did not give an answer supported by feasible evidence.” 

“Ha! So. An analytical model then. No wonder the questions. Well~ I’m alone because no one really wanted to tag along. I’m headed North, into the city, and it’s pretty infected. No use risking a bunch of lives for a single persons goal.” 

“Which is?” 

She sighed again. “I’m headed to Cyberlife headquarters, to reboot an android friend of mine.” 

Running query. Cyberlife Headquarters, according to the last filed report, were infested, deemed a no go. Her odds of survival, based solely on what he had seen were low. Dangerously low. 

“May I accompany you?” 

She laughed then. “You’re kidding, right? Did your audio just cut out? It’s too dangerous. You’re heading to the Silver Jewel tomorrow.” 

“My systems are in proper working order, currently. And your odds of success are very low. Considering I have no current mission to complete, I would like to repay your kindness with my service.” 

She sighed again. “Listen, stud-“ 

“I am well versed in all types of combat, weapons to hand to hand. I know many advanced medical techniques, and can run thousands of queries in half a second. Stronger, faster, smarter, I am a perfect tool to be used. I was created to hunt deviants, before the virus outbreak. I can help you.” 

“I don’t want you risking your life, for something you don’t even care about.” 

“You saved me. My life, machine though I may be, is yours. Please allow me to assist you. I have no other missions.” 

There was a long silence, in which Echo zipped herself into her sleeping bag, popped a headphone in her ear, and rolled over. 

“Fine. But if I say you’re done, you’re done, hear me? Back down the highway south to Silver, on my word, deal?” 

“I accept your terms. I look forward to working with you, Echo.” 

She huffed again. “Sure pretty boy. Keep watch, will you? Wake me up if any of the tripwires sound.” 

“Of course. Goodnight.” 

“...goodnight Connor.” She finally managed, sinking lower into her nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be better, I promise. This one seemed a little rushed. Thanks everyone that left Kudos and comments, I appreciate it! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The night carried on, thankfully uneventful and quiet. From his place on the couch, Connor could see through an unbroken window down into the streets. 

Echo was right. As soon as the sun slipped fully down the horizon, more and more dead gathered in the street, wandering aimlessly. There had to be hundreds. Such a number would devastate any one person, no matter how armed. 

But the human slept on, peacefully. That was, until her stomach woke her up. It was growling angrily, and she awoke the same way, groaning. 

With an angry sound, she rolled onto the floor, eyes narrowed, cursing and mumbling. “I get it!” She snarled, and then her eyes found Connors. “Oh. Forgot you where here.” 

“Good morning, Echo.” 

She blinked at him, from her place upside down on the floor. “...Morning. I’m so hungry! I had a dream about ham! Ham!” Wiggling ungracefully out of her sleeping bag, she sat up. 

“Would you like me to make you something? If you don’t mind me looking.” Connor offered, standing by her bag. She yawned and smirked at him. 

“Sure thing, handsome.” 

Connor nodded, and knelt, rummaging through her bag. 

“Pretty sure I’ve had a dream like this too. Handsome man making me breakfast~” she laughed, pulling her long ponytail back into a bun. 

Connor, meanwhile, was finding his offer hard to complete. There where many android components in her bag, in pristine condition, two bottles of new Thirium 310, four water bottles, a hot plate, a first aid kit, a few empty cans, rope, ammo, matches.... all kinds of survival gear, but nothing to eat. 

“Of course, in the dream, he had food to make.” Echo carried on, getting to her feet and peering out the bright window. It was early, maybe six. The dead were still scattering on the street. 

“I apologize, Echo. But you really must get something to eat.” 

“Toss me a water bottle?” She asked, and easily caught it. Silencing the growling by drinking most of it, she stretched. “How do you think I stumbled upon you? I need more supplies. Running low on pretty much everything. Not much in the little store you were in, besides you, of course.” 

She paused to stare at him expectantly. Connor had a database of thousands of expressions, and what they meant. He had done something wrong. 

“Connor?” 

“Yes?” 

“Aren’t you going to turn around?” She asked, eyebrow raised. Beside her, on the couch, were the same pair of dark jeans and grey shirt from yesterday. 

“Oh. Of course.” He spun in place, listening to her laugh, and then the sound of clothes. 

“I can understand your modesty, but I assure you, your nudity does not affect me in any way. Feel free to be comfortable around me.” 

“Connor?” 

“Yes?” 

“Shut up.” 

He nodded, unsure if she could see him or not, but kept quiet. After a few minutes, she gave a sigh of relief, and spoke again. 

“Okay, you’re good.” 

Connor turned to find her lacing up her short black boots, steel toe, he noted. Missing nothing but her red leather jacket, she nodded to her bag. 

“Should have a few spare blades in there, help yourself.” 

Connor picked a simple blade, short but sturdy as Echo stared at him. 

“Okay! Goals for today. Food, gun for you, a map! And clothes for you too.” Clapping once, she looked determined, a fire in her eyes. 

Connor’s light flashed yellow as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a standard Cyberlife uniform, with his model number on the chest, bright blue armband included. It was mostly together, missing a leg where it had been torn off, and the jacket was stained with blue blood. 

“I’m sorry. Does my appearance make you uncomfortable?” 

She shook her head. “Again with the comfortable. Darling, look, there’s all kinds of clothes out there for you. Just trying to make sure you’re prepared for anything.” 

“Oh.” Noted. Conclusion reached. Echo was trying to humanize him. To put herself at ease, no doubt. Data supported conclusion. Somewhat relived at finding a root to her kindness, Connor straightened his stained tie, and flipped his loaned blade expertly in hand. 

“I appreciate the thought. I should make you aware of the fact that I was a prototype model designed to operate in police stations, army bases, and front lines across the globe. Considering Cyberlife’s downfall, I would go so far as to say I am the last model created. Please do not be worried about me underperforming.” 

Connor wasn’t sure why Echo suddenly flushed and laughed, throwing on her jacket. She fished the device that was attached to her headphones out of a pants pocket. Connor recognized a very old model of music player, well known for their durability. And it ran on changeable, pretty universal battery. Scanning it, he noted that it had 47 years of charge left. Finished picking whatever song she needed, she put it back in an inside pocket of her jacket, turning bright eyes on him. “I’ll try not to, pretty boy. Let’s go. We’re burning daylight!” 

And go they did. They slipped silently down the staircase, Echo collecting only one string of cans before securing them in her bag. She motioned for him to stand back as they came upon the last door to the street. Taking a deep, bracing breath, she pulled the knives from her hips. 

Whistling loudly to the tune she was listening to, she waited another moment. Just like when she found him. Connor’s database of music was vast, and he recognized the tune of Marie, by Elvis. Old music then. Very old. 

When nothing happened, she poked her head around the corner and sighed.

“Sometimes the unlucky bastards hide in buildings when the sun comes up. We need to find some high ground...” she decided, wandering the small lobby of the apartment. 

Connor watched the street. There were a few dead on the other side, just knocking into each other, stumbling around. They took notice of the pair as they walked outside, Echo quickly scanning the area. 

“There. Nice little billboard~” she said, pointing. Situated on top of what looked like a law building was an older billboard, lights still trying to flick on. “Where I scooped out your little hidey hole yesterday.” She explained as the moved to the side of the building. Using a conveniently placed dumpster, which based on the skid marks, she had moved yesterday, she caught the end of the ladder on the side. 

Heaving herself up, she turned to offer him a hand.

Connor didn’t need it. He’d already taken a running leap, and caught the ladder, without the dumpsters help. He fixed his tie, and sent her a questioning look. 

Surprise washed over Echo’s face, before becoming a smirk. “Underperforming my ass...” she laughed, taking the rest of the rusted but still functioning steps up to the billboard. 

Once they got to the top, Echo doubled over. 

“Echo! Are you alright?” Connor was at her side in an instant, and she groaned pitifully. 

“Just really hungry~ I had noodles last night, that counts as food! Shut up stomach.” 

Connor was glad to note that it was just her stomach growling. Less glad to scan her and see that she was very weak from hunger. He attempted to warn her of the dangers of starvation, bur Echo just sighed and grabbed the large rifle slung over her back. 

“Okay, let’s see what’s on the menu today...” she pondered, looking down the scope over the streets. Connor noted that she handled it with expert hands, and care. Well trained it seemed. Maybe she was military?

“What about the government? If it has been 20 years since the outbreak, why haven’t they set up relief stations, or cleared up the infected?” 

She sighed. “I wasn’t around, those first ten years. But from what I’ve been told, they collapsed pretty quick. Military, army, air force, all gone. Humanity wasn’t ready for the virus. Hell, they’ve just managed to set up towns recently.” 

“They?” 

“Shit, us. You know what I meant! This is life now. And, it’s the only one I’ve ever known. So. Got any more annoying questions?” 

Connor recalculated his plan of approach. She seemed on edge now. 

“Where did you grow up?” 

She sent him a look over the scope, as if not quite believing he was genuine in his question. When she found his serious face, she looked back down the rifle.

“Kentucky, little town called Jacksonville.” 

“Near the Silver Jewel?” 

She nodded. “You are pretty sharp.” 

“And your family?” 

“It was just my Dad and I. He was a big music lover like me. Taught me how to fight, how to play music, how to sing, how to survive on my own.” Her smile grew fond and far away, before shaking her head. Her sharp nailed hand drifted to the large chain around her neck, the pendant hidden under her shirt. “Found a cute little shopping mall that should hit all our needs.” 

Handing him the rifle, she nodded to a building a few streets over. It was a strip mall, of sorts, advertising a food court, and filled with the dead. 

“And why would I pick the one with dead in it?” 

Connor considered for a moment, aware she was testing him. His light flickered yellow before he answered. 

“If they have been trapped there since the virus, then there is a good chance most of the shops inside haven’t been touched. But I must advise against-“ 

But Echo was already up, dancing a little as she approached the ladder. “I would advise against advising me. Let’s go! I’m starving.” 

“How do you plan to get through them?” 

“I’ve been doing this for at least eight years~ give me some credit, pretty boy. I picked you up, didn’t I?” She reasoned as they dropped back to the ground. Thankfully, it was still empty, and she slowed to walk beside Connor. 

Being fall in Detroit, it was pretty cold, so she shoved her hands in her pockets. 

For a moment, it struck the android how at peace they seemed. Walking side by side on a quiet street, her humming with her hands in her pockets, him looking totally relaxed. Of course, relaxed was his default, and she had a gun on her back, but it seemed so... Human. 

Before he had time to analyze it anymore, Echo framed the front of the store with her thumbs and index fingers, looking past it. She dropped to a knee and rummaged around in her bag, while Connor drew his knife and pressed closer to her. 

The dead had taken notice of the pair, rushing forward to push against the mostly glass doors of the mall. Thankfully, it held, but Connor didn’t think it would for very much longer. There had to be at least six dead slamming against the double doors, roaming at the mouth and shrieking. 

Echo seemed unfazed, pulling a long length of sturdy rope from her bag, along with a small Bluetooth speaker. She danced up to the door, ignoring Connor’s warnings, tying the rope securely around the handle. Peering in for a moment, she smirked, and then placed the speaker on the roof of a nearby car, pressing a button on it. 

Connor recognized the system pairing with her own music player. 

Confused as to what was happening, he followed Echo blindly as she pulled her own rifle from her back, checking the clip. 

Her eyes suddenly lit with glee. “Oh, I love this song! It’s making me super hungry though...” she explained, as she walked up the steps to a nearby porch. The storefront was in view, the dead still pawing at the door, and she braved the massive gun on the railing, humming cheerily. 

Connor sent her a confused look. 

“Tune to channel 1331.8.” 

He did so, internally, surprised the player had a private broadcast channel. An upbeat, happy song began to play in his heat, and he turned the volume very low, recognizing it immediately. 

Cheeseburger in Paradise by Jimmy Buffett wasn’t going to explain her plan, however. 

“What is the exact plan here?” He couldn’t help but voice his confusion. The android was programmed to be curious. 

Swaying along to the opening of the song, Echo held one end of the rope in hand, head turned to look down the scope. 

“Watch and learn, handsome~” she hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the likes and comments guys! They mean a bunch. Sorry this took so long, wanted it to be good. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all she wrote! Lol I’ll post more when I get around to it. I’d love to hear what y’all think~ thanks for reading.


End file.
